Weapon Fusion
Weapon Fusion or Fuse Weapons is a method of fusing two weapons in Kid Icarus Uprising to make a new, ideally stronger weapon. These new weapons will have similar attributes adopted from the two weapons used to create them, including value, "range" and "melee" stars, and stat bonuses. Laws There are laws adorning Weapon Fusion, one being that a pair of weapon types will always creates a certain weapon type (ie. Blade x Club = Staff). Additionally, fusing two certain weapons will always result in a certain weapon (ie. Burst Blade x Magnus Club = Orb Staff). This allows for the option of chain-fusing in order to design much more devastating attribute combinations. Below is a chart of weapon type fusions. There are 12 weapons of each type, and each of these weapons have an ID number from 1 to 12. When fusing weapons, you add the two numbers of those weapons together to create the number of the resulting weapon. If the sum is greater than 12, the number will wrap back around to 1, or in other words if it is more than 12, subtract 12. For example, to make an Angel Bow, you must first look at the chart above and see what combinations can create Bows. If you decide to make an Angel Bow out of a Blade and an Arm, look for the bow's number. The Angel Bow has an ID number of 7 for Bows. You can Burst Blade (2) and Drill Arm (5), or Compact Arm (2) and Royal Blade (5), if you choose to use those weapon types. For an example of creating a weapon using two weapons with an ID number sum greater than 12, you could use the Royal Blade and Artillery Claws to create an Ore Club, as 5 + 8 = 13, and 13 - 12 = 1, and the Ore Clubs' number is 1. Below is the list of Weapons and their ID numbers. For example, let's assume you want a Royal Blade which is Blade 5. The weapon types you would use are Staff x Cannon, Bow x Arm, Palm x Club, Palm x Cannon, or Club x Arm, and the ID numbers for those weapons you would use are 1 & 4, 2 & 3, 5 & 12, 6 & 11, 7 & 10, and 8 & 9. As such, all staffs and cannons can be used to create a Royal Blade, it is simply a matter of finding the correct variables for the equation. If you try to fuse two weapons to make a new one and all you see is an X and question mark, it means you haven't unlocked that weapon yet. Refer to this guide (Weapons Unlocking Guide) to learn how to unlock it. Breaking The Rules In rare cases, the fusion will not work out as expected, for some reason choosing to create a staff instead of a blade, for example. It's currently unknown why this phenomenon occurs. Below are all such known occasions of this. Also, it is currently unknown how Weapon Modifiers are carried over from weapon to weapon. Category:Weapons